


Make a Wish

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina surprises Cami on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 13 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Cami woke up on the morning of her birthday to an empty spot next to her in the bed. This was not how she wanted to start her birthday.

Just then her girlfriend came into the room carrying a cupcake topped with a single candle. “Make a wish” said Davina, smiling.

Cami blew out the candle. “You always find ways to surprise me” she said, taking the cupcake from Davina.

“What do you want to do today?” asked Davina.

Cami set the cupcake on the nightstand. “How about we spend the day in bed?” she said, pulling Davina towards her.


End file.
